Research has shown that weather is one of the most common reasons why people deviate from their typical commuting patterns or travel behavior. As an example, when it is raining outside, people tend to take alternative transit trips that reduce the amount of walking required, even if such alternative trips increase the total travel time or fare. For example, a person might choose to take an alternate subway route that involves additional transfers or takes more time, but places her closer to her final destination so as to minimize the amount of time she is required to walk in the rain.
As another example, when it is sunny and pleasant outside, people tend to take alternative transit trips that increase the amount of time spent outside and reduce the amount of time spent travelling on an underground railway or a crowded bus. For example, a person might choose to take an alternative trip that includes more walking or cycling.
As yet another example, when severe weather conditions exist, trips can be delayed or otherwise take longer than usual. Therefore, in the event of such severe weather conditions, a person may choose to take alternative transit trips with earlier departure times so as to compensate for the delays.
Certain existing systems allow users to receive information concerning available transit trips between an origin and a destination. However, such existing systems do not provide weather information. Other existing systems allow users to receive information about current and/or anticipated weather conditions for a given location. However, such other existing systems do not provide information concerning available transit trips.
As such, users are required to access two different sources of information in order to plan their trips in view of weather conditions. Accessing two different sources of information can be cumbersome and time-consuming. For example, the user can be required to load, query, and then switch back and forth between two different webpages in order to receive the desired information.
Further, in instances in which the user desires to see weather and trips associated with several different time frames (e.g. a morning commute, a lunch meeting, and an afternoon commute), multiple interactions are required with each system and the user is continually required to manually confirm that they are appropriately matching weather information to transit trip information over a plurality of different times. This configuration can result in user confusion and frustration.